


Vampires Don't Sparkle

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Het, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an arguement between Damon and Elena, Stefan has to agree with Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampires Don't Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Vampires Don't Sparkle  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Stefan/Elena/Damon  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** During an arguement between Damon and Elena, Stefan has to agree with Damon.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

“Is too.”

Damon rolled his eyes, two could play this game. “Is not.”

Elena stuck out her tongue. “Is too.”

“Is...”

With a confused look on his face, Stefan walked quickly into the room. “What’s going on?”

A smile slowly spread across Elena’s face. _Stefan was always on her side._ “We just watched _Twilight_ and I thought it was a romantic movie. But Damon said it sucks.”

“Ah.”

“That’s it? Is that all you have to say?” Elena ignored the smug grin on Damon’s face. 

Stefan shook his head. “I’m sorry, Elena but real vampires don’t sparkle in the sunlight.”


End file.
